


Rarely Seen

by chellefic



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F, First Time, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-14
Updated: 2007-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 11:18:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chellefic/pseuds/chellefic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the femslash porn battle. </p><p>"Did you know you can buy a penis in a box?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rarely Seen

"Did you know that you can buy a plastic penis in a box?"

Sam doesn't even bother to look around the mess to see if anyone heard. They're all used to Vala by now. "I did."

"You have one."

It isn't a question.

***

An hour later they're in Sam's bedroom and Vala is going through the box Sam keeps tucked under the corner of the bed. She has already examined and set aside Sam's Pocket Rocket, and is currently holding up a silicone dildo. "It's kind of floppy."

"It's not floppy, it's soft."

"This is more like it," Vala says holding up the glass one.

***

Sam's hands clench in the sheets when Vala pushes the dildo inside her. Pushes and pulls back and pushes again, never going all the way in. Feet flat on the bed, Sam lifts her hips, tries to get more. Vala pulls back at first, denying her, then she shoves the dildo, sudden and hard, and Sam thinks maybe Vala will break her.

She's not sure she'd mind all that much.

Vala touches Sam's clit with her tongue, soft, barely there. Sam whimpers and she does it again. Soft touch to her clit, dildo pushing into her hard and unrelenting, Sam doesn't know which she wants, the fuck or the caress. Vala gives her both, lapping slowly at Sam's clit, moving the dildo steadily in and out.

Sam spreads her legs wide, trying to open herself, expose herself, show Vala the parts and places almost no one ever sees.

Vala sees. Vala sees and touches and before long Sam is breaking, muscles clenching around the dildo in her cunt as she comes.


End file.
